Peter in Wonderland
by Sealand90210
Summary: Sealand waited outside a building after being kicked out of the World Conference by England. While plotting to get back in, a figure runs out of the building only this figure has rabbit ears. After following this thing Sealand falls into a rabbit hole and is transported to a magical new world. Join him as he travels through this world and meets many familiar characters.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**I don't own Hetalia or Alice in Wonderland (any version) if i did... i dont know what i would do**

**This is a mixture of the multiple stories for Alice in Wonderland with my own little twist**

**Well I hope you like it... Please Review so i know what i should fix**

* * *

Peter in Wonderland

Chapter 1

It was another day at a World Conference. Since it was England's turn to host, he held it in London, mainly to brag about how great the city was. The building, which the meeting was to be held in, was across from a park. It seemed relatively quiet outside. The sky was sunny, for once, and it was warm outside. Outside the building were some metal benches. All but one was empty. In the bench sat a little boy with sandy blonde hair and sea blue eyes. He wore a blue and white sailor uniform, knee high socks and black shoes. He sat in the bench impatiently tapping his foot on the concrete grey side walk. "Damn it… England had no right to throw me out of the meeting, I mean; I'm a country too… so what if I'm different than the others…" He pouted to himself. "I could try to get in and announce I'm the great nation of Sealand! I will not be put down or something." As Sealand contemplated possible plans to enter and make his presence known in the meeting, a figure came out of the building, "Damn I'm, like, totally going to be late!" Sealand turn to the figure and saw shoulder-length blond hair and green eyes. 'That's…. what was his name… P… Picardy… No… P-P Poland? YAY Poland! The guy who is dating Lithuania! Wait… the meeting isn't over? Was he wearing those clothes at the meeting? And since when did he have rabbit ears?' Sealand stared at him as he crossed the street and headed into the park. Being the curious fellow he is, Sealand followed him and wanted to ask so many questions when he caught up. However, Poland ran pretty fast to an area around a big tree, where Sealand couldn't see. When he got there, Poland had vanished, but there was a hole. 'That was weird… I wonder where he went," he walked around the tree. 'Damn now he's gone I wonder where he- AH!'

After taking a step back, Sealand lost his balance, courtesy of a tree root, and fell down the giant rabbit hole. Instead of landing in dirt, he fell and fell deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole. He seemed to speed through the hole but was getting no where. It was all black not even a trace of dirt or life. 'Tell me I'm dreaming… Please tell me I'm dreaming' he thought as he went further down. There was almost no trace of light for what felt like hours. Items started to appear and Sealand looked at all them. A globe, a desk, a dresser, goggles, jars of food mainly jelly and peanut butter, and other interesting things. Finally a light appeared and started to come closer and closer until Sealand landed in a tree. He was sore now and covered in scrapes. "Ow… that hurt." He looked around. "Where am I" Suddenly a voice spoke, "Wonderland." Sealand jumped and end up falling again but his foot was uncomfortably caught in between two branches. He whined because of the pain and looked toward that area where the voice came from only to find nothing. "M-maybe that was my imagination…" "No I'm not imaginary," the figure of a teenager appeared in front of Sealand. He had wavy blonde and soft violet eyes, he looked like a certain invisible nation but he had cat ears. "Canada?" Sealand asked.

The teenager looked confused, "Canada? What kind of name is that? My name is… wait I can't tell you that right now." "Very funny Canada. I know it's you. Nice cat ears by the way," he chuckled uneasily. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was born with these. Anyway let me help you down," The boy grabbed Sealand gently and managed to get his foot unhinged. "Thank you uh… who are you," Sealand questioned. "I'm sorry but that information is classified." Sealand frowned. "Tell me what kingdom are you from? Hearts? Spades? Diamond? Clubs?" The boy questioned. Sealand looked at him and stayed quiet. He seemed to circle Sealand, looking him up and down. "You seem to have the eyebrows that run in the Hatter family. You're from Diamonds" "Wha? I don't know what you're talking about either. I come from Sealand that's my country." "There's no place called Sealand here. You must be mistaken." "I'm not mistaken!" The teenager looked at Sealand and could tell he was speaking the truth. He stood and thought, "You'll have to come with me. I'll take you to my brother and he'll take you where you need to go." Sealand smiled thinking he was finally getting back to London before the meeting ended. The teenager started to walk away and Sealand followed behind him. Sealand was still curious why this boy looked like Canada and still thought it was a bit of joke on everyone's part. "Why can't you tell me your name?" No response. "Who is your brother?" No response. "What is Wonderland? What are the kingdoms you were talking about?"

No response. Sealand gave up asking him anything as they kept walking through the bright green forests. He wondered why he was even following this teen anyway. I mean if it wasn't Canada, who is it? Could he be a danger to him? Then again he did help him out of the tree. He looked around and saw a white castle in the distance. Should he run? What if this guy was faster than him? Though Sweden had taught him about stranger danger. Never give a person the benefit of the doubt no matter what. He decided to run and when he saw an opening ran through the woods. The teen heard him and tried going after Sealand but lost him when Sealand crawled under bushes and other shrubs. He vanished in the forest and the teen ran back down the original path. Sealand ran through the forest that seemed to never end. When he reached a clearing he noticed a fine garden and a castle. He walked across the green grass to the gate. After looking around he managed to climb the gate and walked the garden. It had multiple flowers, all different colors shapes and sizes. He smelled them and wished he brought a camera. He walked around carefully but heard two people coming. He looked around and hid behind a tree but snuck a peek at the two people. He could only see the back of their heads.

Once was wearing light blue dress with sleeves and the neck line was up to their collar, from this Sealand believed it was a female. However, the other a tall male with short, wild blond hair and he wore a knight's outfit. 'Hey he looks like… no it can't be… Uncle Denmark!? No! No! No! That can't be him just like the other guy wasn't Canada where the bloody hell am I?' He looked away and leaned against the tree and looked up at the sky then looked back. By then the man that looked like Denmark was gone, but the female was still there admiring the garden. He leaned back to his other position and saw the figure right in front of him. He screamed but couldn't back up. The person grabbed him by the collar of the uniform and easily carried him out of his hiding spot and dropped him in front of the female who was now facing him. When Sealand looked up, he saw a cute face with short blonde hair and violet eyes.

"Mama Finland?" Sealand said completely unaware he had even said it. The boy looked at him with similar confusion as the Canada looking teen did. "I'm sorry but I only have one child and you don't look like him at all," He didn't mean any harm by it but Sealand felt a bit hurt. The figure that looked like Denmark knelled down in front of him, "What are you doing here boy? Are you an assassin?" "NO! I swear I'm not. I ran away from this boy with cat ears after he helped me from a tree. Apparently I'm new here. I fell down a rabbit hole and ended up in the place. I'm telling the truth I promise." The Denmark look-a-like seemed suspicious, but the Finland looking figure seemed convinced. "Well do you have a name?" "A… A name," Sealand knew he shouldn't go by country name, but he didn't know what he could go by. Both men waited and Sealand was panicking. 'Damn it… name…. What should I go by… What was that movie I watched…. Peter Pan? Yeah Peter' "My name is Peter," he blurted out. "Just Peter?" "Yes, just Peter. I don't know my last name. My… father abandoned me and left me alone after my mother died when I was really little." He tweaked the regular story of his abandonment hoping it hit a heart-string in one of them. It worked. The Finland person felt sorry for Sealand and went up to him. "You poor child. How about you come inside and stay with here for awhile." The Denmark looked at him, "Your highness. You have to ask the King for permission."

"Mathias, this is also my castle too. Besides he likes helping too, so I'm sure it's alright." Mathias shut up and the 'Queen' led Sealand through the garden and into the castle. The outside of this castle could hardly compare to in the inside. The whole place was seemingly made from polished marble. Light blue rugs covered the middle sections of each hallway. The windows were crystal clear with silver curtains. Sealand was tempted to touch them, but stayed with the royal. He took Sealand to a giant kitchen. Cooks were taking a break between lunch and dinner. As soon as 'Finland' walked in, they all stood up quickly. "Hello. I have a favor to ask. I found this boy in my garden. Will you please give him a good meal and then summon the maids to get him into fresh cloth." "Yes your highness," The cooks got busy making something for Sealand. 'Finland' looked at him, "If you need anything just tell the maid you would like to see Tino and I will come help you alright." Sealand just nodded and sat at the table.

Tino whispered to Mathias, "Please keep an eye out for my husband and son. I don't want them seeing Peter just yet." "Yes your highness," Mathias really didn't want to look after a possible brat but it was what the 'Queen' wanted, so he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Tino left to another place in the castle. Sealand sat at the table and just looked around. They had what looked like electric appliances like an oven and fridge. The cooks seemed to move at incredible speed and whatever they were cooking smell delicious once spices and herbs were added. Mathias sat at the table across from Sealand and he [Sealand] tried to avoid looking into this intimidating man's eyes. Within 20 minutes the cooks started to put food in front of Sealand, which he gleefully ate. Mathias stared at him as he ate. "This is really good. Thank you!" Sealand told the cooks and they smiled while one left to get the maids. Sealand finished eating by the time the maids came to retrieve him.

They took Sealand, with Mathias following, to one of the many guest rooms and private bathrooms. A butler came in and Sealand was washed and given fresh clothes, which made him look like a 19th century boy. Mathias looked at him, "I have to admit you look good in these clothes." Sealand slightly smiled. "This is itchy though who does Finl- Tino wear this kind of stuff?" Sealand scratched his arms and chest. Mathias chuckled and checked outside. "So where did you say you were from?" "I don't think I ever said that" "Then where are you from?" Sealand paused. He had already lied now what should he say? He hardly knew this new land and the wrong thing may get him killed for all he knew. "Um…" 'I'm gunna get caught if I keep this up' he sighed. "I'm… not from around here." Mathias raised an eyebrow, "Here as in? Town? City? Kingdom?" "I was raised in a city but a moved to the town after my mother left." "I thought your mother died?" "Yay that is what I meant," Sealand started to inch toward the door. "Which town and city?" "Well um...," Sealand backed against the door and tried to feel the door knob while Mathias was pacing. He managed to unlock the door and quickly pushed the door open and ran. Mathias wasted no time in chasing after him. Sealand was rather quick however and sharply turned the corner. When he did he ran into a rather tall figure that looked like a certain Nordic country that took care of Sealand in his world, "Sweden?"

* * *

**This is a remake to my old version. I kind of cut right to the chase, sorry anyway**...

**Sealand (Peter) is Alice**

**Canada (Matthew) is the Cheshire Cat [if the context wasn't good i'm sorry]**

**Poland (Feliks) is the White Rabbit**

**Finland (Tino) is the 'Queen' of ... [Kingdom to be announced later]**

**Denmark (Mathias) is the Ace [Knight] for the King and Queen of...**

**Sweden (...) is the ... **


	2. Kingdom Of Diamonds

Sorry it took so long. ^_^'

* * *

Peter in Wonderland: Chapter Two

"Sweden," Sealand looked up at the Swedish looking figure while the figure looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Who 're ya?" (I'M SO SORRY I SUCK AT ACCENTS ;_;) he asked in a Swedish accent. 'Damn it! Not again! What the hell is going on here!?' Before Sealand could answer, Mathias had caught up and looked at the so called Sweden. "Oh uh y-your majesty. I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow afternoon?" He seemed really nervous as he grabbed Sealand's arm.

"Don't mind him. He just wondered in while the guards were not paying attention." Mathias wasn't a very good liar and Sealand could tell he wasn't by the look on the Swedes face. Mathias slowly inched away taking Sealand with him. " 's he wearing Leom's clothes," The Swede asked. "OF COURSE HE ISN'T! I wouldn't put an intruder in the prince's clothes! Don't worry sir I'll take care of him," Mathias was trying not to get in trouble with the King. "M'thias. I don't mind. Leom has plenty of clothes. He can have 'em. 'as he eaten? 'nd where 's m' wife?" The King didn't seem bothered by Sealand's presence; in fact, he seemed to enjoy him being there. "Uh I'll go get… your wife," Mathias tried to take Sealand with him when the King grabbed Sealand's free arm. "I'll take care of 'im. Ya go find m' wife M'thias." Sealand looked at Mathias.

Like Sweden, he was just as big and intimidating, but since he wasn't Sweden, Sealand was scared to be alone with him. Mathias knew he couldn't leave him, but the King was insisting so he really didn't have much of a choice and let go of Sealand's arm before leaving to find the Queen. Sealand looked up at the King, who just turned and pulled him down the hall to a huge dancing hall with a marble floor and crystal blue couches. Sealand was in awe of its beauty. He has never seen such detail put into anyplace and looked around. The king sat down on one of the couches and looked at Sealand. "This is such a nice place you have sir," Sealand thought aloud and soon covered his mouth. "Thank you. So M'thias said ya snuck in… Why 're ya really here?"

Sealand looked at him and was really hesitant on what to say. "What's your name?" "Uh P… Peter. My name is Peter…" Sealand looked down. "What kingdom are you from?" 'Kingdom? Kingdom? What was all this kingdom business anyway? But why did I just say my name? That was stupid!' Sealand thought silently and the king waited for an answer but started to get suspicious. "I uh I am from…" Sealand hesitated for fear of being found out. "You're not fr'm here 're ya? Ya don't 'ave to lie t' me." He softly smiled at Sealand which made Sealand feel a bit more at ease. "Well… I-it's a long story…." "That's alright. It should take M'thias awhile t' find my wife," Sealand came over to the couch and sat next to the king. "Well… I'm not from around here… I f-"

Before Sealand could get going, a boy around his age with red hair and glasses came barging into the room followed by a blonde young man wearing a suit and glasses. "PAPA! Someone stole m' clothes have you se-" the boy looked at Sealand for a moment. "SO IT WAS YOU YA LITTLE PUNK!" he charged at Sealand, who jumped over the couch to take cover from the boy. "Leom… he didn't steal 'em beside ya never wear 'em." The king grabbed the color of this Leom boy's shirt. "That 's no way t' act in front 'f a guest Leom. T'no and I taught ya better th'n that!" The king glared at his son which made the blonde standing by the door shiver. Leom scoffed and gave a half hearted apology more toward his dad than Sealand for his behavior. The King let go of his collar and the blonde came over to the King and wrote down some notes before leaving. Not long after, Tino came in with Mathias and went over to the King and kissed his cheek, "Why didn't you send me a letter saying you would be home, Berwald." Tino pouted. "I see you've met Peter. Isn't he cute?" " 'm sorry for not writ'ng. The meetin' was quicker th'n I thought. And yes he 's cute. We were talking 'til Leom came in," Berwald explained. "Well we can continue it in the thrown room. Leom! Go off to your room and pick out clothes you don't wear anymore," Tino exclaimed. Leom whined, "Why should I! This little punk isn't even worthy of wearing my curtains!" Tino stared at him and seemed eerily quiet then turned to Mathias. Mathias looked and understood what he had to do. In a minute, a kicking Leom was trying to escape from Mathias' strong grip as he was drug out of the ballroom.

"Well it's finally quiet. Come on Peter," Tino smiled at Sealand as he nodded and again followed them to a different room near the front of the castle. The marble was still beautiful and blue seemed to be the predominate color since the thrones were decorate in light blue fabrics and jewels. A long sapphire blue carpet ran over from the base of the thrones to the large door half a football field away. Tino sat in the smaller throne while Berwald sat in the larger more prestigious one. Sealand looked around for a chair and the guards looked down on him as if he shouldn't be here. "Come sit in my lap Peter" Tino smiled and really didn't mind. Sealand hesitantly came over and Tino pulled him into his lap. He [Tino] really reminded him [Sealand] of Finland. Not just because of his looks, but in the overwhelming sense of comfort that radiated from him. Sealand softly smiled up at them.

"So Peter what were ya sayin' back there," Berwald asked. Sealand paused for a moment and looked at him. "Oh… um well I fell down a hole up in my world and landed here. I followed a boy with cat ears then ran into your garden… I didn't mean to cause a disturbance" Berwald and Tino stared at him. They had never heard of such a thing happen before and didn't know what to make of it. Tino looked at Berwald with the 'Can we keep him?' look. "Peter. Ya don't mind stayin' here for 'while, do ya?" Sealand nodded, "I don't mind." The trio continued to talk until to wide doors opened really the shadows of two people. The guards lined up at the carpet as the two came down to Berwald and Tino rather quickly. "Your majesty I've come to report a spy. He-" the one talking seemed oddly familiar as did the one taller than him.

"YOU!" He yelled and pointed at Sealand. Sealand looked at the person. "You're that cat person from the woods," Sealand yelled back. The taller one grabbed the smaller one's arm. He bore the resemblance of a certain loud-mouth hamburger-loving nation and he too had cat ears. So he brother was the America look-a-like which didn't come as much of a surprise. "So this is where you ran off to! You rudely intruded on the Royal Family!?" Berwald looked at the Canada look-a-like and with one hand quieted him. " 't's not a bother Matthew. I take it you finished assignment. 'nd ya, Alfred, seem t' be doin' well." "Yeah of course! What do you expect from me? I'm taking care of little Mattie and our house looks better than the last time Mathias saw it!" Alfred blurted out and Matthew sighed.

"So did you find out where he's from? He looks like a Kirkland doesn't he," Matthew questioned. "I admit he does but he is not," Tino replied. Sealand kind of shrunk at the feeling of being an outsider all of a sudden. "We could always take him to Arthur. He'll be more inclined to help out!" Alfred blurted out and Matthew glared at him with 'Shut up' written on his face. "We really don't mind having him here you two. I mean our castle is big enough to have one more person," Tino giggled a little bit. "Besides you know we love kids," Tino continued as he hugged Sealand. Alfred fell silent as did Matthew when Mathias returned. "Your majesty I've taken ca- Matthew it's good to see you back home again! We'll have to discuss your assignment later. And Alfred I trust you aren't causing trouble." Mathias chuckled.

"I DO NOT CAUSE TROUBLE!" Alfred exclaimed and Matthew pulled his ear and whispered, "Be quiet Al." Mathias laughed and turned his attention back to the King. "Sorry your majesty, but the prince has picked out some clothes though he isn't very happy so he picked ghastly looking clothes. Eduard is currently scolding him." Berwald intently listened then responded, "We'll be up there 'n a bit. G've 'em their next assignment 'kay." "Yes, sir. Matthew! Alfred! Come with me," Mathias turned toward the opposite hall and headed down there with Matthew and Alfred following close by. "Just so you know. Matthew is spy and Alfred works for the Diamond's military. Arthur found them and Lukas found out and offered to give them a place to live and an education. Matthew can become invisible and Alfred has incredible strength. Hopefully you can meet Lukas. He's solemn but nice. His little brother is just like him too." Tino carried on until Berwald interrupted him,

"Honey. That's enough we should go see Leom." "Yes. Yes." Tino set Sealand down and went with Berwald as Sealand trailed behind looking at the elaborate paintings and furniture that littered each room with wonderful elegance. Eventually, after climbing flights of stairs, they reached Leom's room where he was throwing a temper tantrum and this Eduard was ignoring him and writing notes. He looked up as the King and Queen and quickly got up and Leom calmed down a bit. Tino ran over to Leom as Berwald talked to Eduard and left the room and grabbed Sealand's arm dragging him away. Sealand tried to get him to let go,

"Hey! What are you doing?!" "The King told me to give you a room, clothes, and brief education of this world." He took Sealand to the third floor at the far end of the corridor. He opened the door to reveal a fabulously decorated room. The light shone through the window enough to delicately touch each object in the room. A queen size bed was furnished with light blue and teal pillows and a sea green with a embroidered diamond comforter made the bed seem like a cloud. Sealand just want to pounce on the best but Eduard held him back and set him in a chair as he point to a giant map hanging on the wall.

"Hopefully you're good at paying attention. The King and Queen feel it is best if you know something about this world so you don't wonder around like a mindless idiot," Eduard crudely announced which caused Sealand to glare at him. " Okay. So…" he pointed to a section of the map, "You are in the Kingdom of Diamonds. As you already know The King is Berwald Oxenstierna and his Queen is Tino Väinämöinen. We still don't know how given their anatomy but they have a son, Theo. As you can tell he is a bit of a spoiled brat. But that's beside the point. I'm the adviser to King and Queen and if you don't already know my name is Eduard von Bock." He paused for a moment to make sure Sealand was paying attention, which he was.

"Okay. So the Ace or Head of the Royal Guard is Mathias Densen. He's a bit loud but very strong and he has a bit of a crush on the Duke of Cheshire, Lukas Bondevik. Lukas can be quiet, but he is a good strategist. His brother, Emil Steilson, likes to travel a lot and is the Duke of Greenway. He and his brother are on slightly bad terms but they get along when needed. Now the Kirkland's you look like. They're one of the most powerful families in our Kingdom. The previous head of the family had numerous affairs which is how 3 of his children and his 3rd wife came into the picture. His first wife died of mysterious circumstances. His second wife died in child birth. She bore him a son who is the current head of the family, Aiden Kirkland. He is a bit of a loud mouth. He smokes a lot and is an intimidating figure. He also has fiery red hair, which isn't very common in the thing Kingdom. While his 2nd wife was pregnant, the previous head was cheating with many women as his mistresses. His favorite became his 3rd wife while she was pregnant with the 2nd oldest child, Niamh Kirkland. She is the only girl in the family. Since she grew up around boys, the only thing girly about her is the clothes she wears. Aiden always says that and I quote 'a man has to be pretty damn lucky to tame my wild sis.' However, she is very nice and kind. Now as you know, their father had affairs. Well one of the women became pregnant with the 2nd son and 3rd child, Arthur Kirkland. Rumor has it that he is into black magic. He looks almost like you if you were older and had a bit thicker eyebrows,"

"MY EYEBROWS ARE NOT THAT THICK!" Sealand burst out at the comment.

"Whatever you say," Eduard retorted. "Anyway, the next child is also one of an affair. Jonathan is a quick tempered lad but he is a teenager and is still upset about the family situation. Now the last one was a child of the 3rd wife before she left. His name is Quinn. He tends to stick around Niamh since she is like a mother figure. He is very cute I must admit. So is there anything I need to clear up?" Sealand stared at him for a moment before thinking of a question. "Oh! Who are the two cat ear guys I saw earlier?"

"You mean Matthew and Alfred? They work for Mathias. Matthew is a spy and Alfred is a commander in the Diamond military. When they were toddlers they were found on the border of Cheshire and Maine and for awhile Matthew was called the Cheshire Cat while Alfred was the Maine Cat. It wasn't until they were older that they picked their current names. But if you want to know more you could ask them" Sealand seem satisfied by that answer.

"Can I continue with the lesson? There is a lot I have to teach you in such little time," Eduard set down his board and prepared for his lecture.

…To Be Continued…

* * *

Just to some up characters

Role: Hetalia character (Human name)

Alice: Sealand (Peter)

King of Diamonds: Sweden (Berwald Oxenstierna)

Queen of Diamonds: Finland (Tino Väinämöinen)

Prince of Diamonds: Ladonia (Theo Oxenstierna)

Ace of Diamonds [aka Head Guard]: Denmark (Mathias Densen)

Jack of Diamonds [Adviser]: Estonia (Eduard von Bock)

Duke of Cheshire: Norway (Lukas Bondevick)

Duke of Greenway: Iceland (Emil Steilson)

Cheshire Cat: Canada (Matthew Williams)

Maine Cat: America (Alfred F. Jones)

~Kirkland Family~

Head of the Family currently: Scotland (Aiden)

2nd Oldest: Ireland (Niamh)

Middle Child: England (Arthur)

2nd Youngest: Wales (Jonathan)

Youngest: N. Ireland (Quinn)

I do NOT own any Hetalia characters or anythings. Some of the names I had to make up along with some of the characters along with the couples. More characters shall be revealed. I try to make some Hetalia plots the same. Hopefully you like it.


End file.
